


If We Hang Around

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Second Person, Top Harry Potter, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: Written for the July 2019 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt was "You Have Got To See This!", and the word count was 237.





	If We Hang Around

You were supposed to die for good, is the thing. 

You never expected that you'd get to see yourself here, with the first kiss of silver at your temples, and a job that you sometimes hate, and a garden that always needs weeding, and the skin-warm gold band on your ring finger. 

You marvel at it sometimes—at all you've been given. 

You have so many things that you couldn't have even imagined at 17, when you walked out to die with your heart jumping into your throat and all the wishes you had ever made for your future sitting like a stone in your mouth that you couldn't spit out. 

You wouldn't have wished for _him_ at 17, but getting him and keeping him has been all the sweeter for the way you learned to choose each other.

You see him.

Malfoy smiling at you and only you, and a feeling in your chest like the tug and wash of a wave breaking. 

Malfoy over you, the gauzy halflight of dawn silvering his scars, his nipples dark and bitten-looking, every muscle in his body strung taut as he rocks you into him, his eyes half closing with every deepening inch. 

Malfoy brushing his teeth while you shower, his laugh foamy and indistinct and so, so fond.

You cherish it like a gift—this unexpected lifetime of all the things you thought you'd never get to see.


End file.
